A New Age
by RandomCookieCat
Summary: 10 years after the dragons made it through the Eclipse portal, a new dragon slayer is found. Scarlet is still mourning over her dragon, Fuego's, departure. Her Exeed Dana flying beside her, they wander through Earthland to Fiore, to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. Her and her friends adventure around doing jobs and that stuff. DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Another Dragon Slayer

**HERE IS A NEW FANFIC! This is for all of you who support NaLu, but not yet, that will appear in the next chapter. Oh, and I am only on episode 169, so if I get something wrong, please tell me NICELY. Here goes my first Fairy Tail fanfiction!:**

"Fuego? Fuego!"

A girl staggered out of the cave den she was sharing with her father, well, he wasn't her father in blood, but he taught her everything she knew. The girl's deep scarlet hair whipping around in the breeze, her plain black sweater dress barely keeping her warm.

"Fuego..." she whimpered, dropping to her knees, clutching her arms with her hands. _H-he warned me he would have to leave, but I begged him to stay just a while longer... _She felt tears leaking down her cheeks as she slowly rocked back and forth. _Fuego... dad... please come back to me._ The scarlet haired girl stood up, wiping the tears away.

"You named me Scarlet after my hair, but I chose to be called that because you were the one who gave me the name." she whispered into the sky solemnly. Hoping that the red dragon with swirling black markings would come swooping down, just playing a prank on her. But she knew it wouldn't happen, her father was gone, the dragon that had raised her since she was one.

Scarlet walked into the cave, her little Exeed asleep on a pile of furs and moss. She bent down and lightly shook the sleeping cat.

"Come on Dana, we have to go." Scarlet whispered sadly, she was going to miss this place. Dana opened one eye, then yawned.

"But I want to sleep longer!" she yawned again. Scarlet shook her head at the sleepy Exeed,

"We can't..." Dana cocked her head to the side as tears started to form in the corners of Scarlet's eyes, sniffing she continued. "Fu-Fuego has left." Scarlet's voice cracked as she said the words she didn't want to believe. Dana's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes too.

"Bu-but he promised to teach me to breath fire!" she wailed, throwing her head back, tears streaming from her eyes. **(Fuego gave Dana part of his soul, you'll learn about it later)**

Scarlet smiled slightly and rubbed behind Dana's ears, then she picked up her best friend and hugged her. Dana calmed down slightly and curled up against Scarlet's black wool sweater dress.

"What will we do now?" she sniffled. Wiping away Dana's tears, Scarlet stood up.

"I've heard Fuego talking about these things called _guilds_." She explained that guilds, where were large groups of wizards could take jobs to earn money, and they are like family, they are all friends. And yadda, yadda, yadda. After Scarlet finished explaining, Dana had stopped crying completely, her face happier at the thought of meeting other people besides Scarlet and the dragon; Fuego.

"Can we go? Where is it? How far is it?" Dana leaped out od Scarlet's arms, red wings with black stripes appearing on the black Exeed's back. Scarlet laughed,

"Calm down you little dragon cat!" she scoffed, happy that the mood was lightened a little bit. "I remember Fuego saying that if we follow the North Star, we will find a little guild in the center of a place called Magnolia."

"Then let's go!" Dana flew out of the cave, then she stopped and flew back sadly to a laughing Scarlet. "I just realized that it isn't night." she sighed glumly.

"Just wait a little while," Scarlet scooped Dana out of the air and placed her in her lap. She began to stroke Dana's head, the little cat's head began to droop and she purred.

"Scarlet?"

"Hm?"

"Please wake me up as soon as the stars begin to shine." Dana had her eyes closed and was already falling asleep, Scarlet bent down and hugged her best friend in the whole world.

"I promise."

**So, how was that? Might not be that good, because I keep thinking about pictures, not explaining it in words. I hope you all loved it though! Please reveiw! **


	2. Some Random Title

**I HATE MY CHROME BOOK! IT KEEPS DELETING THIS CHAPTER! AND THEN MY MATH TEACHER CLOSED THIS TAB BEFORE I COULD SAVE IT! *starts sobbing dramatically, then starts whimpering* I hate middle school. Anyway, let's all hope I don't rage so much that I either quit the book (I know you all don't want that to happen XD) or, rage so much that I throw my chrome book across the room. Let's all be happy that I hopefully won't be doing that anytime soon! (maybe). Here's the chapter!:**

**DISCLAIMER: If I DID own Fairy Tail, NaLu would have happened about 100 episodes ago.**

"Quit stripping you pervy popsicle!" Natsu yelled, sucker punching Gray in the gut, sending him into a table on the other side of the guild. The table held a boy with brown hair, headphones, and was absorbed in his video game, his sister was sitting on the table right next to him, her black hair reaching down to the square of her back and her white bangs covering her left eye. The black haired girl fell off the table as Gray crashed into it with a grunt.

"What the heck?!" she yelled, standing up. She walked up to Natsu (but not before grabbing Gray by the back of his shirt collar). "Why did you do that?!" Natsu shrugged,

"Not my fault, blame princess ice cube." he said. Gray heard this and pulled himself out of the girl's grasp.

"You mind repeating that for me ash face?" he growled. The two started bickering ONCE AGAIN. The girl put her fingers to her temples and walked back to her brother.

"Jacob, we need to go to a different table." she said, reaching over to pause his game and rip the electronic out of his grasp.

"Nicole! Give me that back!" He shouted, but Nicole just shook her head and walked over to one of the booths. James snarled something and raced over to her, as soon as she sat down, he grabbed the game from her hands and plopped himself down across from her.

"Why can't you go bother someone else? Like Darastrix?" he grumbled, unpausing his game and continued to play. Nicole sighed,

"Don't know where she is. Maybe she went to look for her parents again." Nicole mumbled, drinking out of a Pepsi bottle that appeared out of nowhere.

"Why don't you go look for her a quit bothering me?" Jacob suggested, Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if that is what you really want." she stood up and walked towards the door. The large oak doors had just recently been painted, the colors were bright and cheerful. Nicole shook her head and pushed the doors open. But when she opened them, she saw a red, long-haired girl. the girl had a little dirt on her face, but other than that she looked fine.

"Hey, Nicole." she greeted the black haired girl. Nicole crossed her arms over her black and white dress-ish outfit.

"Darastrix! Where have you been?!" Nicole demanded, Darastrix shrugged.

"I went on a solo mission to defeat some forest Vulcan for a camper. He gave me 6,000 Jewel as a thanks." She smiled. Nicole rolled her eyes at her best friend,

"Thought you went to look for your parents again." she mumbled. Darastix growled something about how Nicole was being annoying, then she smiled,

"So... tell me what was happening in the guild." Darastix demanded, Nicole Smiled. She led Darastrix over to the table Jacob was still sitting at, Nicole sat on the table top and Darastix sat in the booth. The black and white haired girl started telling her best friend what happened that day and yadda, yadda, yadda.

Scarlet snapped awake, it was already sunset. She reached over and shook Dana awake,

**************line break**************

"Dana, Dana!" Scarlet said, picking up the black Exeed. Dana opened her eyes,

"Is it morning already?" The little Exeed yawned. Scarlet shook her head,

"It's sunset, we should get going before it sets completely." Scarlet set Dana down and began to gather he stuff in a soft, gray, animal skin, drawstring bag. "Come on, get your stuff together." she stuffed some of her bed in there (animal skins). Dana grabbed some food and placed it in the bag, while Scarlet was struggling to stuff some of her many clothes in it at the same time.

"Well, I think we better get going before this thing blows..." Dana looked at the bulging bag of stuff and slowly backed away. Scarlet grabs the bag carefully and slings it over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Scarlet walked out of the cave, the sky was already getting dark.

"Hey Scarlet?" Dana asked, flying over to land on my shoulders.

"Hm?"

"I hope we can find Fairy Tail." Dana was now getting sleepy again. Scarlet smiled and ruffled the Exeed's head,

"Don't worry, we will find it." she said.

**MU HU HA HA! BEHOLD! THE SECOND CHAPTER TO THIS AMAZING FAN FICTION! I hope you all loved it! BTW, check out my profile, it's funny, but you don't have to.**


	3. Finally Joined Fairy Tail

**I am writing the next chapter! YES! *does happy dance* I would like to thank the 2 guests and my Co-writer (but she isn't the cowriter in this one). I would also like to thank all of my friends who helped me create the characters in this. Don't get worried if you think I amending it, I'm not! I was just thanking all of the wonderful people who gave me support. I am also going to inform all of you awesome people that I am going to skip Scarlet's journey, I have caught a rare disease called "Lazyitise". Now here's the 3rd chapter!**

Scarlet stumbled into a large town, Dana was sleeping on her shoulders. Her pack was much lighter now than in the beginning (due to eating all of the food). Scarlet sat down on a bench that was against one of the buildings, she took off one of her shoes and began to massage her foot. _I'll _never_ find Fairy Tail!_ she whined to herself. The journey had been long and hard, got lost most of the time, destroyed a couple of trees when she realised she got lost, she finally asked for directions. And that is how she got to Magnolia. Scarlet leaned her head back and closed her eyes, _maybe I should ask for directions again..._ She put her shoe back on and stood up reluctantly. She spotted a few people chatting at a table next to a sweets shop, she walked over to them.

"H-Hello." she stammered "My name is Scarlet, can you please tell me the direction to the Fairy Tail guild?" A girl with black hair and blue highlights stood up,

"Hi Scarlet! My name is Madeline Jo, but you can call me M.J." the girl said, "This is Sienna," she gestured to a girl with sea green hair and brown eyes "And this is Lucas." a guy with short blond hair smirked. Sienna smiled,

"We can show you the way to Fairy Tail." she offered. Scarlet shook her head,

"You don't have to trouble that much, you can just simply point me in the right direction." Scarlet said. Lucas scowled,

"We have to go there anyways, so we might as well bring you there." Lucas pointed out. Then M.J. grabbed Scarlet's arm and started to drag her strait down the road, Lucas and Sienna laughed at the scarlet haired girl's expression.

*********LINE BREAK!*********

Darastrix and Nicole were at the request board, looking for a job that might be suitable for them both.

"How about that one?" Darastrix asked, pointing to a job flyer on the board. Nicole shook her head,

"Nah, there isn't that much Jewel." She stated, grabbing the flyer and looked at the reward. There was only 400,000 Jewel, and for an S class request, that was tiny.

"True..." Darastrix sighed, then she looked up and saw one that would be perfect. She grabbed it and showed it to her best friend, "This one would be perfect!" Nicole nodded and smiled,

"You have to defeat some 'super powerful' bandits." She looked at the information and that stuff, "8,000,000 Jewel?! Okay, maybe these bandits are super powerful... Let's do it!" Nicole and Darastrix high-fived each other and went to go get the job accepted.

"Hey Erza!" Darastrix and Nicole walked up to the guild master. Erza looked at the two wizards,

"Hey Nicole, Darastrix. You need something?" she asked, taking a sip out of her drink. Darastrix held out the flyer,

"We would like to have the job accepted." she said, Erza took the flyer and looked it over.

"Sure, you can go. I'll give the people a call soon." she handed the flyer back to the two girls, "But you guys should start packing, you have to go all the way to Bellum." They nodded and Darastrix folded the paper, putting it into her pocket. They walked over to the doors, but fell to the ground as a black haired girl with blue highlights crashed into them, dragging a scarlet haired girl to the ground.

"Madeline!" Nicole yelled at the black haired girl, "What are you doing?" Madeline rubbed her head and sat on her knees.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Just showing Scarlet here how to get Fairy Tail." Madeline stuck her thumb at the redhead.

"Don't blame this on me!" Scarlet said, raising her hands defensively. Nicole looked at Scarlet confused,

"Why is she here? Is she a wizard?" Darastrix questioned, getting up.

"As a matter of, I _am_ a wizard. And for the reason I am here, that is because maybe I want to join Fairy Tail." Scarlet growled, standing up.

"Ooooooh, so _that's_ why you wanted to get to the guild. I just thought you wanted to complain about destruction of property." M.J. sighed, relieved.

"Why...?" Scarlet was suddenly worried. Nicole slapped her hand over M.J.'s mouth,

"No reason." she said quickly, M.J. glared at Nicole and removed the girl's hand from her mouth.

"Come on, you want to join the guild don't you? First we need to talk to Erza." Darastrix said, starting to walk towards a scarlet haired wizard with armor on. "Hey Erza." Nicole greeted the woman.

"Hey, wait, aren't you guys supposed to be packing?" Erza questioned, but then she saw Scarlet standing slightly behind Darastrix.

"Oh, we were about to leave when M.J. and Scarlet crashed into us." Nicole explained, Erza nodded in understanding.

"Scarlet is it?" Erza asked, getting up, the guild mark stamper appearing in her hand. Scarlet nodded and stepped up. "I'm guessing you want to join?" Scarlet smiled and nodded again.

"I would really like to join Fairy Tail." Scarlet begged.

"Okay, where would you like your guild mark and what color?" Erza asked, twirling the stamper in her hand. Scarlet looked confused, then she looked at Nicole point to a black stamp on her shoulder blade, Scarlet nodded.

"Um, I would like it to be a dark red, and right here." Scarlet lifted up her hair and pointed to a spot under her hair and behind her ear. Erza nodded and stamped the mark on, it glowed for a second and then she took the stamper away, there was a deep red colored fairy tail guild mark.

"Yes!" Scarlet cheered, letting her hair fall back down. Then a little black Exeed crawled out of the animal skin bag that was slung across her back, "There you are Dana!" She reached back and grabbed the sleepy Exeed, cradling her in her arms.

"I have to go," M.J. sighed, "Lucas and Sienna are probably wondering where I am." She waved a goodbye and walked over to the guild doors and left.

"So... You want to come help us with a job?" Nicole offered, Scarlet nodded excitedly,

"Sure, but what do you do on a job?" she asked. Darastrix and Nicole sweatdropped and Darastrix mumbled something about Scarlet being clueless.

"A job is where people can request help, and they pay you for your help." Nicole explained, Scarlet nodded.

"Okay, I get it."

"Umm, shouldn't we get going?" Darastrix asked, looking at Erza talking on the phone. Panic flashed in Nicole's eyes, they both grabbed Scarlet by the hands and dragged her out the door.

********MIGIT LINE BREAK********

"So, here's my home!" Nicole opened the door to a large house that was just a walks distance from the guild hall. It was slightly messy but look good besides the few pillows on the floor."Please ignore the mess,

"Please ignore the mess," Nicole apologized "Jacob hasn't cleaned up yet." A young griffon came bounding down the stairs and started to balance a blue ball on its nose. Darastrix grabbed the ball and threw it upstairs, the griffon raced after it.

"That was Arlian, my brother's pet griffon." Nicole said, the walked up the stairs, still hanging onto Scarlet's wrist. They stumbled into a room, posters of armor hanging on the walls and swords sitting on racks.

"You can probably guess what my magic is." Nicole chuckled, Darastrix rolled her eyes,

"I think anyone would." she scoffed. Scarlet went over to a glass case full different daggers, Nicole grabbed the scarlet haired girl's shoulder.

"No touchy." she growled, one of the daggers in the glass case glowed and vanished, appearing in her hand. "This is is my favorite one; it's called Unheard Agony, but I usually use my weapons that will me good against a certain class of wizard." Nicole opened the case and put the dagger back, she grabbed a suitcase and started packing it up with clothes, some money, an iPod, and a pair of earbuds.

"Now that you're packed, can we _please_ go to my house now?" Darastrix scowled, crossing her arms. Nicole sighed, grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. Darastrix grabbed the back of Scarlet's black sweater dress and dragged her out of the room.

**YESSSS! This is the quickest time I have posted a chapter EVER! I will try to post a new chapter every three days. Oh and I know, I have made Erza the guild master, because anyone who is anyone can see her as the guild master. And anyone who guesses Nicole's magic will get a free shout out, and I will shout out one of the books you are writing. I am watching 'Who Framed Rodger Rabbit' right now and I am laughing so hard. Okay, see ya'll later!**


	4. On the Job

**I am disappointed in you guys! Only 7 reviews? Well, it's better than none. Anyway, here's the winner!:**

***drum roll...***

**Eagleflame33! (we should have all seen this coming though XD). But because you didn't enter in a book in your review, you may enter in one on this chapter, or not enter one in.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or Pepsi, wish I did though!**

**And now the story!**

* * *

The three wizards walked down the hall of the top floor of Darastrix's apartment, Scarlet was staying as far away from the windows as physically possible

"Welcome to my home!" Darastrix yelled, kicking open the door to a small apartment. It was all organized perfectly, except for the splintered door that was hanging on only one of its hinges.

"You _have_ to stop kicking your door down." Nicole commented, picking up the door (it looked like that wasn't the first time it was kicked down), she fit it back into its hinges.

"Ya, whatever." Darastrix sighed, grabbing a bag out from under a desk that was pressed up against the wall. Scarlet walked into the small apartment (still staying away from the windows), Nicole and Darastrix looked at her like she had just grown horns.

"Are you okay...?" Darastrix asked Scarlet, shoving a random t-shirt and pants into her bag. Scarlet nodded,

"Ya." she sighed. Then a Pepsi appeared in Nicole's hand, she took a sip.

"You're lying!" She said in a sing-songy voice, taking another sip. Scarlet snorted, then a black cat crawled out from her bag and sat down on her head.

"She hates heights." Dana explained, Scarlet looked up and glared at the Exeed.

"I told you before; I am NOT scared of heights!" she growled. Dana rolled her eyes,

"Ya, you already told me before." Dana sighed, then started to mimic Scarlet's voice "'I am not afraid of heights! I just don't like the weightless feeling when you fall, that's all!**(OMG! I RHYMED! XD)**'" Scarlet grumbled something about Exeeds not shutting up when you wanted then to most.

"Seriously? You hate that feeling?" Darastrix scoffed, "I love that feeling!" Scarlet snorted,

"That's where we're different." she sighed. Nicole shifted where she was leaning against the wall, finishing her Pepsi, she tossed it into a garbage can.

"Dara, you done yet?" Nicole asked. She spotted a fox emerge from the kitchen, a slab of beef in its mouth.

"Athena!" Darastrix cried, getting up to grab the meat from the mouth of the fox. "How many times have I told you not the raid the kitchen?!" Darastrix waved the beef in front of Athena's face, but gave it back to her once she started begging.

"Is that your pet?" Scarlet asked, starting to stroke Athena's back as the fox gnawed on the chunk of beef. Nicole nodded, zipping up her bag and slung it over one of her shoulders.

"Your place next?" Nicole asked, starting to walk towards the door. But then she stopped as Scarlet started laughing, Nicole and Darastrix both looked at Scarlet like she was insane.

"Scarlet, you okay?" Darastrix asked. Scarlet's laughed turned into a chuckle, then stopped, she nodded her head and lifted Dana into her lap.

"Ya, but you sure you want to go to my place?" she asked, kinda worried now "It's over a four weeks walk to my place."

"Where exactly do you live...?" Nicole asked tentatively. Scarlet shrugged,

"Don't know exactly, just that it's not inEarthland." she shrugged again, grabbing Dana, she stood up and walked over to the door (still avoiding the windows). "You guys are going, right?" The other two wizards nodded and grabbed their stuff, they hurried out the door.

* * *

They all stumbled into the train station, many people already crowding the train that had just arrived. Nicole stood up on her toes, looking over the thousands of heads there.

"He should be here somewhere..." she mumbled, then suddenly a boy with brown and silver streaked hair came over and tazed her**(ya know, the thing where you shove your fingers into someone's ribcage and it is funny to see them cringe)**. "Jacob!" Nicole cried, whipping around to face him. She grabbed his ear and dragged him over to Darastrix, Scarlet, Dana, and Athena (she had stashed herself away right before they left). Darastrix sighed when she saw Jacob and Nicole come over.

"Looks like you found him." she said, then gestured to Scarlet. "Jacob, this is our new friend Scarlet. Scarlet, this is Nicole's brother Jacob." Scarlet and Jacob shook hands. Jacob signaled to Nicole and Darastrix, telling them he wanted to speak to them privately.

"Didn't she just join the guild?" he questioned them, "You are taking her on an S class mission! Do you even know what she does?" Nicole sighed,

"Jacob, yes she did just join the guild, but who said she would be doing any of the dangerous stuff?! And I was planning on asking her what she does on the train." Nicole growled. Scarlet wrapped her arms around Darastrix and Nicole's shoulders, a smile on her face.

"You guys know that the train is about to leave, right?" she asked. The other three wizards looked at each other, grabbed their bags, and ran over to the entrance of the train.

They all bustled on, earning a glare from the guy who was just about to close the door. They chose a compartment and sat down in the little booths, stuffing their stuff into the hidden compartments. Then the train started moving, slow at first, but steadily gaining speed.

"So, Scarlet, I was wondering what type of magic you use..." Nicole looked at Scarlet, surprise etched across her face. Scarlet had passed out in the booth she was shairing with Jacob.

"Is she okay?" Darastrix asked tentatively. Jacob shook the scarlet haired girl, Scarlet sat straight up.

"Wha-what happened?" she yawned, stretching, then her face became slightly tinged with green when the train shuddered.

"I was just wondering what your type of magic was." Nicole repeated.

"I'm a Blackfire Dragon Slayer." Scarlet said.

"_That_ explains the motion sickness." Darastrix said, spotting Jacob scoot a little closer to the wall, she had to hold back a laugh.

"But why aren't you, like, you know, puking your guts out?" Jacob asked, scooting away so much that he was pressed up against the wall.

"Usually I go to sleep on vehicles." Scarlet shrugged, grabbing a pillow out of her bag and laying it behind her neck. "But before I go to sleep, tell me what your magic types are."

"I use Knight magic, so I can change my weapons anytime at will." Nicole said.

"I have Sound Wave magic." Jacob smiled, raising his hand and a song started to come from a glowing light in his palm.

"I am a Firestorm God Slayer." Darastrix smirked, raising her own hand to make it that black flames with grey lightning flickered off her fingertips. Scarlet nodded, half asleep.

"Wake me when we get to Bellum." she yawned. The others nodded, and started talking about how they should get rid of the bandits.

* * *

Scarlet groaned as the train came to a stop, she instantly woke up. Dana had shoved the pillow in the bag that was now sitting at her feet. Jacob, Nicole, and Darastrix were getting all their luggage together.

"Scarlet, you have the wake-up." Darastrix said, shoving a water bottle in her bag. Scarlet stood up and stretched, to be honest, that was actually her first time riding in a vehicle, and she did better than most Dragon Slayers could ever do.

"M-kay." she yawned, grabbing her bag and also Dana who was trying to fish out a cookie in their bag. "So, this is Bellum?" The streets were busy and a few stands stood outside of colorful buildings.

"Yup, but this isn't the town we need." Nicole said nodding her head at a magic mobile rental shop.

"Not another one!" Scarlet groaned, "I can walk!"

"No," Darastrix said sternly, grabbing Scarlet's pale arm and dragged her over to where Nicole and Jacob were trying to bargain with the rental guy.

"I'll give you 3,000 Jewel if we can rent a magic mobile for a week." Nicole offered, shaking a bag of coins.

"8,000 Jewel." the man grunted, holding some keys in his hand.

"4,000."

"10,000."

"5,000."

"20,000."

"6,000!"

"30,000."

Nicole leaned over the desk that was in between them,

"You know, there are many magic mobile rental places in Bellum, I could easily just walk away and go somewhere else." she snarled. Scarlet saw the man shudder from the look Nicole had given him.

"Okay, fine, how about 7,000 Jewel?" he offered. Nicole nodded, handing him the small bag of Jewel, she took the keys from his hand.

"Come on." she said, walking over to a magic mobile and started the ignition. She clamped the strap around her arm and the vehicle started up instantly. Jacob climbed into the car, almost getting the window seat, but then Scarlet stopped him from scooting in further.

"I think I should sit there." she mumbled, her face already turning green. Jacob cringed and went to the other side of the car, forcing Darastrix to be in between him and the Dragon Slayer. Scarlet instantly passed out as the magic mobile started to move down the road, Darastrix laughed at the look on Scarlet's face as she sat there, her head pressed against the window.

"Hey Darastrix?" Jacob asked, looking forward, but only managing to be able to see the back of Nicole's head instead of the road.

"Ya?" she asked, taking a sip from the water bottle in her bag. She handed Dana a granola bar as the Exeed started to rummage through Scarlet's bag again.

"When are the S class wizard tournaments?" he asked, grabbing a chocolate cookie from his own bag.

"In a couple of weeks, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Let me guess, you are hoping to get to compete?" Darastrix grabbed a granola bar from her bag and began to eat it. Jacob smile,

"Yup!" he chuckled, placing his hands behind his head and using them as a pillow as he leaned back.

"What do you think the bandits will be like?" Darastrix asked, taking another sip from her water.

"They have to be pretty powerful to have that much cash on the request." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Jacob grabbed another cookie, "Hey, I want to try something." He wafted the chocolate cookie with peanut butter chocolate chips under Scarlet's nose.

"What are you doing?" Darastrix asked as Jacob leaned across her.

"I was wondering if she had a big appetite like the other Dragon- OW!" he yelled as Scarlet ate the cookie, accidentally biting his fingers. She hadn't even woken up. Darastrix burst out laughing,

"That's what you get for teasing a dragon." she scoffed, then grabbed a peanut butter cookie out of the bag on his lap.

"Hey!" Jacob growled, holding his fingers. There were teeth marks showing slightly where she had bit him.

"Thanks for the cookie." Scarlet yawned, licking her lips. "Did you make it?" Jacob just snorted and looked out the window.

"No," Darastrix answered for him, shooting Jacob a glare "Nicole makes them." Scarlet nodded, noting to herself to thank Nicole. She reached across Darastrix and grabbed the bag full of cookies.

"Want one?" Scarlet asked, Darastrix took a sugar cookie and took a bite. Scarlet herself grabbed one that looked like a regular chocolate chip cookie. She gagged as the cookie turned out to be an oatmeal raisin cookie, she chucked the rest of the cookie out of the window of the car. Darastrix burst out laughing and Jacob was chucking softly under his breath, obviously still mad about Scarlet biting him and stealing his cookies. Scarlet immediately passed out when the magic mobile lurched to a stop.

"We're here!" Nicole's voice sounded. Scarlet woke up and leaped out the window, not even bothering to open the door. Darastrix and Jacob calmly opened the doors, like civilized people.

"No more moving!" Scarlet cheered,

"I thought you where okay with vehicles?" Jacob asked confused, walking over to the side everyone else was on.

"I'm okay with it, but I still hate them." Scarlet said,

"You forgot your bag." Dana grumbled, flying out of the window and placing Scarlet's large bag in the redhead's arms.

"Thanks, Dana!" Scarlet smiled, rubbing the Exeed's head.

"Come on." Nicole sighed, grabbing her suitcase out of the trunk. Darastrix grabbed her bag, and Jacob grabbed a backpack.

* * *

**I have finished it! This one took forever, but I am pretty sure that this is the biggest chapter I have ever written! I hope you all liked it. I would also like to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed so far! And also, to the people who just read this without reviewing, please review! I would love it if you did! Let's try to get to 15 reviews! Thank you all, and keep reading fanfictions! Arivoir!**

**~Cookie**


End file.
